Skirmish Ops
"Welcome to your base commander. We await your orders." - Wolfpack's lieutenant Description Skirmish ops is a new competitive game mode where players are able to create their own bases and attack other players. If the base is defended against other players it generates extra gold that you can use to buy guns, gadgets, shorten countdowns and so on. Base Your base is where your home is. Here you protect civilians that roam the ruins of NYC and collect gold for you every 5 hours. The power of your base derives from the army of undead that you build and control. The higher the power of your base the less likely it is for other players to deprive you of your resources. In order to build your army you are going to need research points and DNA parts that help you clone new zombies and upgrade their abilities. Research points can be bought with money or gold. DNA parts must be found in the field. You can also check how successful you are on the leaderboards. Do you have what it takes to beat the world’s best? Let’s see! Neutral Missions These mission are more challenging than story missions. But you know how they say the bigger the risk the bigger the reward? That applies to neutral missions as well. Complete these missions for more money, XP, overall score and blueprints. Offense Attack bases of other players to rob them of their resources. Successful attacks are a fast way to accumulate substantial wealth and resources that will further help you in your campaign against the undead. First select a base you wish to attack. The lower the power of you opponent’s base the higher the chances of success. Every attack takes 12 hours. Also if your attack fails you don’t have to worry about losses. The size of your army stays the same. Defense When other players target your base for an attack, you have time to react. Upon starting Unkilled and seeing that your base is under attack, you have two options. Either let the two armies fight and based on their power levels the result is going to be calculated. Or you have the option to join the fight and defend your base personally. But careful! The stronger the attacker the more difficult fight awaits you. Successful defense is awarded with additional XP. Bestiary In this section we are going to learn how to create your own personal zombie army thanks to advanced cloning laboratory and research. As you progress through the story you will be able to unlock more and more advanced zombies, special zombies and their abilities. Each zombie or its upgrade is going to affect the power of your base and consequently the power of your attacks and the strength of your base during defense. To research new zombies you are going to need DNA parts which can be found during missions. Research points are used for upgrading zombie abilities and can be bought with money of gold. Every undead has a specific number of upgrade points so choose wisely. Trivia * Skirmish Ops were added in 0.4.0 Update. * Max level for common zombie troops is 50. * Max level for uncommon zombie troops is 70. * Max level for rare zombie troops is 90. * Max level for epic zombie troops is 110. Category:Game mechanics Category:Game modes